teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas) is Season 2's sixth episode, and the twelfth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Uka-Uka's group and the henchmen contacting Loki's group and Jack Lambert through the communicator (With Loki wearing his new helmet similar to his old one that was destroyed by the Eye of Sarnoth and Sarnothameter's explosion in the last episode), explaining that they are sending Loki's group and Jack three eggs that resemble meatballs. After Uka-Uka's group and the henchmen sent the eggs, as well as the instructions on how to use the creatures that'll hatch from the eggs, through a portal, Loki's group and Jack receive them. Once on the streets, Loki's group and Jack find a flyer boy giving out flyers advertising a pizza bake-off. Deciding to use that as an advantage to lure the TMNM to their doom, Loki's group scares the flyer boy away and washes the flyers they took into the sewers via water from a nearby fire hydrant into a sewer grate. In the sewer lair, the TMNM, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, and Yuffie Kisaragi are hanging around (With some of the TMNM practicing their fighting skills with a dummy on top of a washing machine and Cloud and Aerith playing chess with Sonic the Hedgehog and Yuffie). Then the water splashes into the room with the pizza bake-off flyers in tow. After looking at them, our heroes got interested, but after Cloud and Aerith discover Sephiroth's hair strand on one of the flyers, they advise our heroes to take caution if they go to the bake-off, despite agreeing that it's a trap set by Loki's group. At the surface at the pizza bake-off, Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's groups are enjoying themselves when they meet up with our hidden heroes within an empty alleyway and, after scaring off an accordion player by pretending that the TMNM are family members of an Italian family, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups agree to get the pizza prizes for our heroes with the tickets given to them by Tikal. Out in the open, while Loki's group hid above the rooftop of UFO Pizza, Jack secretly places the three eggs on each three pizza prizes under Loki's group's orders. Upon spotting Jack arrive on the stage to announce the winners, our heroes realize Loki's group is here. In UFO Pizza, the cashier receives a delivery order from a customer, who ordered two deluxe pizzas. However, Mario, the delivery boy, revealed they are out of deluxe pizzas, but the cashier suggests to Mario to take the two pizzas prizes as their deluxe pizzas since they are deluxe pizzas while he makes two new deluxe pizzas for the prize table, which Mario does. Unaware of what happened with the egg-topped pizzas, our heroes confront Loki's group in the kitchen of UFO Pizza, which ends with our heroes sending Loki's group rolling out into an alleyway on a tray, covered in pizza and topping residues thrown at them. Once back at the pizza bake-off after the cashier successfully places the two deluxe pizza prize replacements on the prize table, our heroes watch as Jack announces the winners, which after Jack takes a ticket out of the spinner, he announces the fake winners in the form of our heroes, also unaware of the egg-topped pizzas being taken. Afterwards, our heroes give one of the pizza prizes to Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups as a gratitude reward for helping them out at the bake-off. At Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' apartment, after topping their pizza prize with some chili dog ingredients, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups placed the pizza prize into the microwave to cook it. As the pizza prize cooks in the microwave, its radioactive energy activates the egg on top on the pizza, hatching into a small red Xenomorph-like creature with black eyes that proceeds to eat the pizza inside its box. After the "Pizza's cooking" is done, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups prepare to eat when, after taking the box out of the microwave, discover the creature after it bursts out of the box on the table. Upon seeing the creature, Spike, Ember, and the Digimon immediately recognize the creature as a Killer Pizza from Dimension X. After trapping the Killer Pizza inside a laundry basket, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups call our heroes on the Mobiancom and explained what happened. Once at the apartment, our heroes help Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups in their attempt to defeat the Killer Pizza after letting it out of the basket, but the Killer Pizza escapes and hides itself. After realizing that the two pizza prizes with the other two eggs are being delivered to their customer, our heroes hurry off to find them and defeat the Killer Pizza eggs while Elise and Tai's groups go to do a story on the action. At another apartment building, our heroes find Mario delivering the two egg-topped pizza prizes to the customers living in the building's penthouse. While Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer Almasy head up there via an elevator, our heroes arrive at the penthouse by the X-Tornado 2.0 and try to warn two kids, a boy and a girl, of the Killer Pizzas, but they don't listen and begins cooking the two pizzas in the microwave, and once finishing "Cooking," the two other Killer Pizzas have hatched and are chased out to the streets, which Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer go down the elevator again and chase after them as well. But unfortunately, the two Killer Pizzas escape into the sewers by spitting acidic spit onto a manhole. Back at Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' apartment building, a woman, who lives next door to Elise and Christopher's groups' apartment, was watching the news involving the Killer Pizzas when the Killer Pizza from Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' pizza appeared and then escapes into the sewer through a dryer in a downstairs laundry room with its acidic spit. Then the woman proceeds to go call the police about the Killer Pizza as Elise's group suggested in their report a moment ago. Underwater in the sewers, the Killer Pizza then morphs into a bigger yellow version of itself. While our heroes searched for the other two Killer Pizzas in the sewers, the other two Killer Pizzas also morphed into their bigger yellow selves underwater. Back in their apartment's laundry room, the woman shows Elise and Tai's groups, Seifer, and the police where the Killer Pizza was last seen, resulting Elise and Tai's groups and a reluctant Seifer in entering the sewers through the dryer to find the Killer Pizza. As they searched, the Killer Pizza secretly watches them from the water. As Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer continue their search, the Killer Pizza secretly follows them. At another part of the sewers, our heroes spot Loki's group and Jack searching for the Killer Pizzas as well with a small blue device that is to be used to control the Killer Pizzas. Then just when our heroes attempt to attack Loki's group and Jack, the two Killer Pizzas arrive and ambush our heroes under the device's control by Jack. Loki's group then contacts Uka-Uka's group and the henchmen to let them watch our heroes' defeat at the clawed hands of the Killer Pizzas, while our heroes continue their battle against the Killer Pizzas. Back with Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer, Patamon catches a glimpse of the Killer Pizza they're looking for walking off, and points it out, but it was gone already just when they spot it. Back with our heroes, Jack almost uses the device to make the Killer Pizzas kill our heroes, when Amy Rose mistakenly whacks the device into the water with her Piko-Piko Hammer, causing the Killer Pizzas to chase after Loki's group and Jack, who then hung up on Uka-Uka's group and the henchmen. While being chased by the Killer Pizzas with Loki's group, Jack reveals through the instructions that the Killer Pizzas will be defeated by changing them back into eggs through a larger burst of energy. With our heroes, they meet up with Elise and Tai's groups, who then revealed that Seifer ran away in fear. Then the first Killer Pizza arrives to attack, when Amy, Tiny, and Charmy Bee dives into the water to find the device to control the Killer Pizzas again. Then our heroes decide to temporally work together with Loki's group and Jack in order to defeat the Killer Pizzas. While Elise and Tai's groups hid for shelter to watch the battle, our heroes arrive to Loki's group and Jack to help fight against all three Killer Pizzas. After finding the device underwater, Amy, Tiny, and Charmy emerges from the water and attempts to control the Killer Pizzas when the batteries died immediately due to the device being in the water, causing the control on the three Killer Pizzas to stop. Then remembering Jack's explanation on how to defeat the three Killer Pizzas upon spotting a nearby power line box, Sonic, with Christopher's help, cuts the electrical cord on the power line box, electrocuting the large burst of electrical energy on the three Killer Pizzas, changing them back into their egg forms. After that's done, our heroes regroup and then fail to stop Loki's group and Jack, who escapes to the streets above a nearby manhole and ladder. Later in the sewer lair, our heroes are presented by Charmy, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao a meatball pizza while also learning that Charmy kept the three Killer Pizza eggs. Just when everyone, except Spike, Ember, and the Digimon, was about to scold Charmy for this, Spike, Ember, and the Digimon then revealed something they forgot to tell them; That it's a possibility they can easily tame a baby Killer Pizza upon it hatching. Learning of this, our heroes agree with a nod to Charmy to let him keep the three Killer Pizza eggs, to which Charmy then storing them in a containment compartment in his room. Then our heroes, except Cloud and Aerith, proceed to enjoy their meatball pizza. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 6 (1 by Jack, 1 by Loki, 1 by Hunter J, 1 by Eggman, 2 by Vanitas) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's Groups' Apartment, Penthouse Apartment, and UFO Pizza * Vehicles: X-Tornado 2.0, Mobian Van, and Channel Six News Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom and Communicator * The Killer Pizzas, baby and adult forms, look very similar to the Xenomorphs in the 1979 film "Alien" and its 1986 sequel "Aliens." Even when Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups explain to the TMNM, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile about their encounter with the Killer Pizza, they reference the movie "Aliens" and its creatures itself, when Billy and Chris respectively say "Duh, it’s not a literal pizza, but it is what resembled that bug-like alien from “Aliens.”" and "You mean a Xenomorph?" * Arukenimon, Mummymon, Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot appear in this episode for the first time since "Return of Loki's Group." * The Killer Pizzas that are the villains of this episode later appear in "Sewer Surfin’,” the third level of the imaginary Arcade version of the video game "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians: Mobians in Time." They appear throughout the level jumping from the water to attack the player, or players, and a cluster of them make up the level's boss battle. They are replaced from their boss battle role in the imaginary SNES version of the game by the Rat King on a Foot-ski, and are instead as enemies in that level. * Knuckles and Tikal reveal that they give each other term of endearment-type nicknames in the form of "Knucky" and "Tika." * Charmy keeping the three Killer Pizza eggs at the very end of this episode foreshadows the future events in Season 3 Episode 27 “Pizza by the Slice.” * Christopher reveals that he knows Italian from Elise's offscreen Italian lessons, indicating that Elise and Allison must be of Italian descent, or they have a passion for Italian language and culture. Goofs * In the shot when Cortex uses his screwdriver to make the fire hydrant shoot water onto the flyers so they can drift into the sewers via the sewer grate, his black mustache is colored light yellow like his skin for a brief moment. * Yuffie's red chess piece flashes red and white as she starts her turn. * When Jack receives the contest winners' tickets to trick our heroes, his red feather on his hat is missing in one shot. * When Ripper whacks the eggs through the portal with a tennis racket, Pinstripe's tiny gold diamond-shaped button on his tie is missing in that shot. * When Hunter J throws a knife at the pot-hanging basket to make it fall on our heroes, her red gloves are not fingerless in that shot. * When Vector says in sarcasm "Very funny, Tiny" after Tiny made a joke involving Vector's handling household appliances, Tiny's claws on his fingers are colored from white to orange to white again for a brief moment in that shot. * In one shot when Sonic is thrown into the air over the Killer Pizzas by Christopher in order to reach the power line box, the black belt straps on Christopher's jacket is also colored blue instead of black in one shot. * In one shot while swimming underwater to find the device to control the Killer Pizzas with Amy and Tiny, Charmy's white rim on his shoes and black bracelet-like rings are colored yellow instead. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **寸法Xの化け物！ キラーピザ **Sunpō X no Bakemono! Kirā Piza **Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas * English ** USA: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Latin America Spanish **Las Pizzas Asesinas de Dimensión X **The Killer Pizzas of Dimension X * Castilian Spanish **Las Pizzas Asesinas de Dimensión X **The Killer Pizzas of Dimension X * Catalan **Pizzes Assassines a la Solta **Killer Pizzas on the Loose * French **L'attaque des Pizzas Tueuses **Attack of the Killer Pizzas * Canadian French **Atak nan Pitza yo Asasen **Attack of the Killer Pizzas * German **Zorn der Mörder Pizzen **Wrath of the Killer Pizzas * Italian **Pizze Assassine di Uova Simili a Polpette **Killer Pizzas of the Meatball-Like Eggs * Portuguese **Ovos Assassinos de Pizza da Dimensão X **Killer Pizza Eggs from Dimension X * Brazilian Portuguese **Ovos Assassinos de Pizza da Dimensão X **Killer Pizza Eggs from Dimension X * Mandarin Chinese **来自尺寸X的怪物！杀手比萨饼 **Láizì Chǐcùn X de Guàiwù! Shāshǒu Bǐsàbǐng **Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas * Cantonese Chinese **來自尺寸X的怪物！殺手比薩餅 **Láizì Chǐcùn X de Guàiwù! Shāshǒu Bǐsàbǐng **Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas * Korean **차원 X에서 괴물! 킬러 피자 **Chawon X eseo Goemul! Killeo Pija **Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas * Danish **Sag om Morder Pizzaer **Case of the Killer Pizzas * Dutch **Versla de Moordenaar Pizzas **Defeat the Killer Pizzas * Swedish **Monstrums av Dimensionera X **Monsters of Dimension X * Icelandic **Pizzagildrið **The Pizza Trap * Norwegian **Pizza-Fellen **The Pizza Trap * Thai **มอนสเตอร์จากมิติX! พิซซ่านักฆ่า **Mxn s̄ texr̒ cāk Miti X! Phiss̀ā Nạk ḳh̀ā **Monsters from Dimension X! Killer Pizzas * Russian **Ловушка для выпечки пиццы **Lovushka Dlya Vypechki Pitstsy **The Pizza Bake-Off Trap * Polish **Trzy Zabójca Pizze **The Three Killer Pizzas * Finnish **Lihapullot tai Tappajapizza-Munat **Meatballs or Killer Pizza Eggs * Hungarian **Gyilkos Pizza Tojás vagy Húsgombóc **Killer Pizza Eggs or Meatballs * Greek **Οι τεράστιες δολοφόνων πίτσες **Oi Terásties Dolofónon Pítses **The Monstrous Killer Pizzas * Hebrew **Xפיצות הרוצח המפלצתי של מימד **Pytsvt Hrvtsh Hmpltsty shl Mymd X **The Monstrous Killer Pizzas of Dimension X * Arabic ** Xفخ القاتل البيتزا ** Fakh Alqatil Albaytza X ** The Killer Pizzas Trap Episode Links Previous: S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S2E07: Enter the Pumpkinhead Category:Season 2 Episodes